Blood Bond
by Dead Soldier
Summary: A man returning from war is faced with a new life as he settles in a small town near a clan of lucario. Three roomates who are an assassin, a zoroark and a pervy floatzel. Will his new life work out will his condition get the better of him? pokemorphs also run around his neighborhood. read and review please ill post more every chance i get. oc/zoroark oc/lucario
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jon

Appearance: black medium hair, brown eyes, muscular, has no pupils

Height: 6 foot 2

Skin: light brown skin

Job: soldier

Voice: deep

Gear: white mask covering mouth and nose, black short sleeve tee shirt, under armored bulletproof jacket, armored pants and boots, knife holster on shoulder, combat gloves

Weapons: 8 inch titanium knife, m1911 with flashlight.

Other: left hand is a claw. "A new medical drug was injected into him causing that"

.

.

.

The sun was shining on a small airport in the middle of a region known only as kanto.

The airport was next to a small town and forest covered in snow.

It was about 3:30 p.m. the silence of the day was a nice blend into the scenery.

Only one plane came down that day, on it were a few passengers.

The airport was quiet with a small man in army clothing was waiting for one man.

There was only silence as the over head speaker then said "gate 3-b is now arriving."

The passengers were starting to leave the plane as the man in army clothing was waiting near the exit. He then saw the man he was looking for.

"Welcome back to the regions and home." A man in camo clothing said.

A soldier with a white mask walked off the plane.

"Great to be back, sergeant." The man in white said.

He then walked up to the sergeant and shook his hand.

The sergeant then walked with him to his red jeep. The soldier then put his gear in the backseat and opened the front passenger door to get into the jeep.

"So sergeant what's the place they are putting me in since they destroyed my house?" Asked the soldier.

"Oh and before I forget my name's Jon." said the soldier.

"They will be putting you in a two story house with about five room and two bathrooms."

"I'm only dropping you off in the first place anyways. But it's nice from what I heard.

Also you will have roommates there but don't worry I'm sure they are okay.

But the Pokémon are wild around those parts." Said the sergeant.

"I'm okay with that but what do Pokémon look like?"

The sergeant then stopped the jeep and looked at Jon if he was serious.

"I'm not kidding if never seen a single Pokémon in my life they always leave before I got to see one." 

The jeep moved as the sergeant then said, "Well that a first but I can't believe it, you never saw one."

"Yeah but I hope to at least see one."

The sergeant then was dead silent for the rest of the drive,

Jon saw a few stores a Pokémon center and a park. They then turned down a street and saw five houses. The jeep then finally stopped at a big two story house.

"Well here we are... now get out of my car." The sergeant then kicked out Jon and threw the bag with the keys at him.

The jeep then drove off fast as Jon got up from the incident. He then dusted himself and his bag off.

"Well that was odd... well at least I have a house."

"Now time to look for a job around this town I guess." He then shrugged his shoulders

He then walked up to the door as a dark figure was watching him from a distance.

Jon was astonished from the house as he walked in the front door.

A living room with a 52 inch flat screen TV. And 3 couches and 2 recliners.

Jon then walked up stairs to the five rooms. He looked in all the rooms they were the same size. He put his bag in the room closest to the bathroom.

Jon then realized that he left open the front door he then slid down the stairs and closed the door. He then put on his gear on the white mask, his armored jacket over a short sleeve black shirt, the gun in its holster, his armored pants, boots, and the strap over his chest then locked in the knife in his shoulder.

"Well I guess its okay right now." Jon then walked out the door and looked around his surroundings. He then walked into the forest next to him. He then heard a small scream.

Jon then ran toward the noise.

He then saw a lake in the clearing and saw a jackal like creature run from some other men. (Poachers) Jon thought. He then ran toward the group and pulled out his gun

He stopped in front of the men and pointed it at them. The jackal like creature then hid behind him.

They then stopped and looked at Jon then they laughed.

"Well what this now a man comes in the sign of trouble." said the smallest man.

"Hey asshole, get out of our way and maybe well let you live this day. A chubby guy said.

"Well prick, now that you said that I'm going to do this." Jon then pulled the trigger twice.

Bang!... Two men then dropped to the floor and they were bleeding out heavily.

Jon then rushed the big man and body slammed him to the floor in a matter of seconds.

He then pulled out his knife and cut the man's throat and left him there to bleed.

Jon then put back his weapons and walked up to the blue creature.

"Hey are you okay?"

The creature then said "I'm okay thank you."

Jon then realized that it was female by its voice.

"What are you anyways, I'm wondering."

"I'm a Lucario and who are you?" She asked.

"My name Jon but why were these men after you?"

"They were after my fur." She said still shaking.

"Well don't worry I'll bring you to a nearby Pokémon center." Jon reassured her.

"Thanks but I'll go back to the village."

"Well I'll come with you just in case." He then started to walk behind her.

"Fine but don't blame me if anything happens." She said calmly.

The two then walked through the forest for five minutes. They then heard some foot steps around them. The two then walked into Lucario territory.

"Leave now intruder!" a voice said trying to be threatening.

Jon then walked into another clearing which had some houses and little Riolus playing with their mother watching them.

A mob of male Lucario then walked up to the two. "What is a human doing here?"

"Heather, why did you bring him here?" A Lucario said.

"He helped me when poachers tried to attack Me." she said firmly.

"Wow I never seen so many Pokémon this is a first. First I finally see a Pokémon. Then a whole village."

"Really who was the first kind of Pokémon?" Heather asked.

"You actually."

"Okay...now tours over time to get out of here human." said the alpha Lucario.

"Fine, it's just that your clan should keep an eye out for some poachers just in case. 

Now I guess I'm leaving ill be back in a day just to see the condition of this village."

Jon then started to walk away into the forest back home as a creature was still stocking him in the distance.

Fifteen minutes later,,,,

Jon got back to his house and he saw a man standing in front of his house.

He then ran up to the house to cover on the side of the house.

Jon then walked up to the man "who are you?"

The man came out and stated are you the owner of this house?

"Yes now can you tell me what are doing here?"

The man then smiled "welcome to the neighborhood I'm your neighbor from across the street. I'm Walter."

"Well my names Jon." Jon then walked out to see a middle age bald man with a plate of cookies. The man then walked to Jon and shook his hand.

"Well thank you and I'm glad to be here."

"Now would you be kind enough to let me in?" Walter asked.

"Sure why not." Jon then reached the door and unlocked it and they both went into the kitchen.

"You want soda, beer, or water?" Jon asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Water would be fine." Walter replied.

Just as Jon went to get the water a female umbreon walked into the house

"Wow this house is big..." the umbreon said.

"Oh hey umbreon." Walter said.

"My name's not umbreon it's Roxy," she replied.

"Ok now do you want to meet your neighbor?" Walter asked.

"Sure where are they?" Roxy then started to smile.

"There he is coming through the door." Walter then pointed his finger at the kitchen door.

Jon then walked in the dining room and saw Roxy and Walter talking to one another.

"Should I get another drink for the miss?" Jon said.

"Oh hello my names Roxy and ill take a beer."

That shocked Jon as he handed Walter his water.

"Well okay ill get a glass then." Jon then walked in the kitchen and got a glass and beer.

"Okay now here you go." Jon then handed her a glass full of beer.

"Thank you and welcome to the neighborhood." Roxy stated before drinking the beer.

"Hey why are you wearing all those clothes inside it's not cold in here." Walter asked.

"Hey you're right, I guess ill take it off." Jon then took of his knife and gun then set them on the table.

Jon then took off his jacket and his gloves.

"W-what I is that?" Roxy said pointing to his hand.

"Oh this" Jon said raising his hand "well it's a claw." Jon started moving the claws like fingers.

"U-um one question where did you get that?" Roxy asked.

"Well I got it while I was in the army but it's a story for another time." Jon said before slipping on his glove.

"Ahem… well how about we watch some TV" Walter suggested.

"Sure why not, it seem about a good time to end this little day."

The three walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

A news channel came on and a man said "breaking news... This just in a few poachers were found dead in the woods thirty minutes ago. Witnesses say that the killer helped a Lucario and then walked from the scene."

The screen changed from the man to a gardenvoir she stated "the man was fast and took all three of them out in an instant."

"What did he look like?" asked the Zangoose reporter. "Well he had on armored pants boots and ... a white mask" the Gardenvoir stated. "Thank you for that statement now get back to school you."

"Back to you guys at the station."

The TV was turned off as Walter, and Roxy were looking at Jon.

"Um what were you doing before I met you?" Walter asked concerned.

"Yeah what were you doing?" Roxy asked looking puzzled.

"I was helping a Lucario in need that's all, plus they were poachers so I did something good." Jon replied.

"Well fine but don't hurt anyone here." Walter sighed.

"You're fine with me, but just hurt bad people okay." Roxy said "sighing"

"Well I guess I have to get going anyways bye Jon." Walter and Roxy walked out.

Jon followed them and saw a Glaceon walk towards Roxy and hugged her before walking away. Jon then closed the door then he went upstairs to fall asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came fast as Jon was starting to wake up.

Jon examined his surroundings as he was getting up from his bed.

He heard Pidgeots chirping outside his window.

Jon then walked to the restroom in his black shirt and red boxers he then reached for his toothbrush and started to freshen up.

He shaved his beard and placed his white mask back on his face.

Jon then rolled out bandages around his left arm and slid his glove on.

"Well time for some breakfast". Jon then started walked down the stairs.

He barely reached the first floor and was startled as a man and woman walked in the house.

The two people were shocked as they saw Jon in his boxers.

Jon then looked down and blushed he then ran back up the stairs into his room.

"Well there's your roommate I don't know his name but there he is now good luck". She said to the man.

The woman then left the house in a rush blushing and finally jumped in her car before speeding off till she disappeared.

The man was wearing black armor fitting around his entire body, a sword on his back, boots, and a mask covering his entire face.

He took off his mask revealing red eyes and white spiky hair.

He then looked around the house. "_Wow this place is awesome it has a view and T.V." _

Jon then came back down the stairs in a blue shirt and his pants and boots on.

"He then walked toward the man. Hey who are you?" Jon asked.

"_I could ask you the same."_ The man stated.

"Well the names Jon. And you are?"

"_Kira, and I am apparently your new roommate_." Kira said shaking Jon's hand.

"Well Kira. Here's some ground rules. One: don't drink after midnight. 

Two: no bringing in a crazy person. Three: no thieves. Four: you have to get a job."

Jon stated looking at Kira.

"_Fine by me as long as you tell me what I have to put my bag at_." Kira asked pointing to his bag.

"Well you can pick the room next to the other bathroom or the one next to the great view." Jon said walking upstairs with him.

"_I guess I pick the one with a view then_."

They both went upstairs and passed by three empty rooms to the end of the hallway.

Jon opened the door to a room at the end of the hall. The room was facing the lake as it shined in the morning.

Kira then put down his bag and got out a little stuffed toy and threw it to the bed.

"What's that?" Jon picked up the toy.

"_Huh... oh that can't you tell it's a Lucario_." Kira said taking the toy.

"Well you might want to hide that from the clan pass that lake." Jon said.

"_What do you mean clan_?" Kira looked puzzled and interested.

"Well over there is a clan of Lucario." Jon pointed past the lake.

"I am going there today after breakfast and I get new clothes." Jon then grabbed his stomach.

"_Well okay but what are we having_?" Kira asked.

"How about some egg sandwiches?" Jon said as he started to walk out of the room.

Twenty minutes later...

"_Well you were right about how the egg sandwich would be great."_

"_Too bad I accidently hit you with the cabinet_." Kira said laughing

"Its okay now I am going to get my gear and wallet before we leave."

Jon yelled out as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Five minutes later Jon came down in his jacket and gloves with his knife and gun in their holsters.

"_What's with all of that?"_ Kira pointed at his knife.

"Can't be too careful." Jon then walked out of the house locking it behind him.

"_Well at least I got my katana with me and my wallet_." Kira then slipped on his mask.

The two went into town as they saw a few Pokémon and humans looking at them.

A Flareon then walked to her children and grabbed them walked fast across the street.

A big officer then started to follow them as they walked into a clothing shop for five blocks.

They walked in as the cashier and some customers watched them.

"_Hey Jon did you notice the big guy following us_?" Kira asked closing the door behind them.

"Yeah I thought he was going to faint by all of his sweating." Jon answered.

"_Well let's get some clothes and a snack before we go_." Kira said

He then walked to a rack full of shirts. He picked out a couple of graphic shirts.

Then he picked out some pants, then sneakers. He also saw some gloves.

Jon was looking at a few hoodies. Then he picked out a black and white hoodie.

He then walked up to pick up some cargo pants and he picked up some black shirts.

He picked out some running shoes.

"_You got everything you wanted_?" Kira asked.

"Yeah did you find anything?" Jon stated.

"_Plenty now let's go and pay for it." _Kira then started to walk to the cashier.

The cashier was a young nervous Lopunny staring at Kira and Jon.

"Um miss can we buy these clothes?" Jon asked.

"Huh… oh yes that will be fifty dollars." She stated to Kira.

"_Ok here you go." _He then brought out his wallet he then gave her the money.

"I'll need to see some id just in case." She asked.

Kira then gave her his id and then she took the id and scanned it.

"Do you really look like this?" She asked pointing at his mask.

Kira then pulled down his mask and showed his face to her.

She then started to blush at his red eyes looking at her.

"_There you go_" as he smiled at her.

She then scanned the card then she finally gave him back his id.

Jon then walked up to the counter and gave her his clothes and she ran them

She looked really pale and gave him the total forty dollars.

He then handed her the money she then asked for id.

Jon then gave her his military id. In the picture he still had on the mask.

"Um okay never thought someone can do that." She looked at him "thank you and come again" she handed them their items as the left.

Jon and Kira then walked out the door and were stopped by four policemen.

One shouted "Did you just steal those clothes now gentlemen."

"_Excuse me what did you just say_?" Kira raised an eyebrow as he put on his mask.

"You heard him drop the bags and get on the floor!" The big cops said.

"Hey Kira want to meet at the house in a few or do you want to get arrested?" Jon asked looking pass the policemen and their guns.

"_Let's meet back at the house_" Kira then walked into a shadow then disappeared.

Jon then smiled at them and used his ability and rushed by the policemen in an instant.

"What just happened? I don't know sarge, but let's go after different people."

They all nodded and left the spot.

A few minutes later Jon arrived at the house and saw Kira barely getting there.

"What was that?" Jon asked Kira.

"_Oh that… it's a special ability we assassins have_."

"Lucky son of a bitch". Jon said. "Now let's put the clothes inside then we leave okay."

They opened the door and set down the clothes on the staircase before heading out.

Kira followed Jon through the forest off the trail pass the lake into the clan's village.

The place looked like a ghost town. Not a single soul here.

"Where is everyone?" 

"_Heck if I know lets look around first."_ Kira then walked into the village center.

The two then walked around as they saw a crowd of Lucario cornering something.

Jon then walked up to the group. "Hey what's going on here?"

A Lucario then ran toward the two. "Oh Jon we were wondering when you would come." She was smiling as she hugged him.

"This intruder says it knows you." Heather said.

Jon then walks toward the group only to see Roxy cowering.

"Roxy what are you doing here?"

I was just on a walk as I stumped upon this little village. Roxy shouted. She looked frightened.

Jon then pushed through and said to her, "Go home and don't tell any one of this sacred place you got it". He said in a calming voice.

She nodded and ran off into the forest.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" The Alpha male shouted.

"She was a threat to us… she knows where we live, like those poachers".

"I know, I know. How about this let's build a fence around the village then will you forgive me?" Jon stated to the Alpha.

"That's a great idea Jon. But what can we make it out of?" asked the Alpha.

"_Logs and rope that way it can be sturdy and strong"._ Kira pulling out some hammers out of a nearby toolbox.

"Fine but, the sooner we build it the sooner we can be safe". The Alpha said to them and a few workers.

Six hours later…

A few walls were built near the side of a mountain.

It covered more than half of the village. Soon night fell upon them.

Jon and Kira said their goodbyes to the clan then headed for home.

A dark figure watches Jon as he built the fence around the village's outer perimeter.

The figure then left them and rushed toward Jon's house.

About fifteen minutes went by as Jon and Kira got back home. They noticed a note on the door it said. "Dear residents you are going to get a new roommate tonight be ready she will be here soon take care." Signed by the government of Kanto.

"P.S she is a Zoroark so be careful."

"Really another?" Jon said handing the note to Kira.

"_Well at least we have a house_." Kira sighed and walked in the house picking up his bag and walked to the living room to watch T.V.

Jon then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda popping it open he pulled down his mask and drank it down fast. He pulled up his mask. He started to feel a little sleepy so he decided to go to bed.

"What was in that drink?" Jon started to walk towards his room before a knock on the front door stopped him.

"Who can that be?" Jon then walked to the door. He opened the door to see a female Pokémon in a pink shirt and blue jeans with a backpack standing their.

"Hello there miss what are you doing out this late?" 

"**The government sent me here to be a resident here. You're suppose to be my bodyguards in this town." **She stated calmly.

"Um okay come on in." Jon then picked up her luggage and brought it in.

"**My name's Zara**." She said closing the door behind her.

"Well Zara my name's Jon and in the living room is Kira."

"Now I'll show you your room up stairs." Jon then walked with the luggage in his arm walking up the stairs.

They walked into a hallway and went down it. "This is my room that's Kira's room pick any room you want." Jon said.

Zara then walked next to Jon's room and picked the room next to it.

"**I'll take this room. It's closer to your room."** She said looking seductively at Jon.

"Well okay then but here are some rules. One: don't drink after midnight. 

Two: no bringing in a crazy person. Three: no thieves. Four: you have to get a job. Do you understand the rules now?" Jon asked.

"**Yes sir. By the way what were you doing out near all those Lucarios earlier**?" She asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"**Well I was watching you and it's what I do. You were sweating a lot out there in those clothes.**" She said.

"Um okay… I going to sleep… come to me if anything's wrong…. good night." He then left her in the hallway as he walked into his bed instantly falling asleep.

End of chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

**Me (Well here's another chapter hope you like it.)**

**My dark side (Hurry up and make some food already.)**

**Me (fine but you're paying the market bill.)**

xXx

A quick over view of Kira and Zara

Name: Kira

Age: 24

Gender: male

Appearance: red eyes, white spiky hair, fit and muscular

Height: 6 foot

Skin: light brown

Job: Assassin

Voice: Seductive yet deep

Gear: Black face mask, Black bulletproof chest and arm armor platting. White armored pants and boots.

Weapons: Katana, riot shotgun

Other: He is madly in love with Pokémon mainly Lucarios.

Name: Zara

Age: 23

Gender: female

Appearance: black hair with red tips, blue eyes, C cup

Height: 5 foot 7

Job: student at nearby college.

Voice: soft

Gear: bulletproof pink long sleeve shirts, blue cargo pants, light blue tennis shoes.

Weapon: tazer

Other: she is the daughter of a government official.

"**Zara's voice**." "_Kira's voice_" "Jon's voice" "regular person or Pokémon"

"_**New roommate**_"

More info on Jon: His entire left arm is covered like the claw, making him have a blood lust and he is 25.

xXx

Thursday morning came as Jon was awoken by a thud in the doorway.

Kira was staring at Jon without his mask on.

Jon had sharp canine teeth, a pitch black colored left arm, and he is laying in his boxers and shirt only. "What's wrong is there something on my face?"

"_Um n-no… breakfast is almost ready. I set the plates, come down at anytime_." He then walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Wonder what that was about?" Jon then walked out of bed and slipped on his mask.

He walked toward the stairs. A door opening behind him startled him. Jon then looked behind him as he sees the Zoroark in her pink pajamas.

"Good morning sleepy head... breakfast is almost ready." 

She was blushing looking him only in his boxers. She then rushed past him. She didn't notice his arm though.

(Guess she's not a morning person.) He thought to himself.

Jon then walked downstairs with Zara into the kitchen.

xXx

Kira was cooking in his pants only. Showing off his toned body.

"_If only Jon could introduce me to that Lucario_." He said out loud to himself.

Kira was then surprised as Jon put his claw on his shoulder.

"Hey I didn't know you liked heather hmm…" Jon stated scaring Kira.

Kira was blushing at the thought of her.

"I started to research Lucarios and their lives. I learned about their heat cycle coming soon. I'll try to hook you up." Jon whispered in Kira's ear.

Jon then walked out of the kitchen into the dining room where Zara sitting there dozing off a little in her seat. "Hey wake up Kira is coming with the food right now."

She then covered her face blushing as she saw him in his boxers.

"Maybe I should put on some pants." He then started to walk away as she grabbed his hand.

"**No it's okay." "I never saw a naked guy before**." She said still firmly holding on to him.

"Um okay I'll just sit and wait with you."

"So do you have any family?" he asked.

"**Yes an older brother and a young sister." **She then started to smile remembering them.

"What about your parents?" He then noticed a sad look in her face.

"**My father is a government official and my…** **My mother left us when I was ten years old.**" She then started to get tears in her eyes.

"Shh shhh. Hey I'm sorry. I didn't know I'm sorry for bringing it up." He then hugged her.

She then put her face in his chest and started to cry a little.

Jon then lifted up her face then he wiped her tears away.

"As long as you are in our care you will be fine." He said in a reassuring voice.

"**You promise**?" "Yes I promise to keep you from harm."

A few minutes later

"_Okay foods ready_." Kira then brought out the food and handed plates to Jon.

"_Well who this_." Kira pointed at Zara.

"**I'm Zara and you must be Kira**." She shook his hand then took a plate.

"_So she the Zoroark staying with us?"_

"Yes I already stated the rules to her." Jon then grabbed a plate of potatoes.

"Alright by the way before we stop at the clan we should find some jobs."

Kira then got an idea. "_How about we join the police or swat_."

"Actually I have school that starts on Monday." Zara told them.

"_Well at least you won't get in trouble over there. Plus you are also doing rule four getting a job_." Kira said to her.

"Oh yeah before I forget we are her body guards and protect her." Jon said as he finished his meal. "_Um so how will this work out_?"

"Well check well check on her every hour or so. Will that work Zara?"

"**Yeah that's okay as long as you are ready to deal with punks and idiots**." She then started to get up and walk upstairs.

"_I guess she doesn't know she talking to men who seen death first hand."_ Kira then walked up stairs to get dressed.

xXx

Jon was waiting downstairs in his armored jacket, pants, and boots.

He then looked down at his knife and gun in his hand. He then slid them in their holsters.

Kira then walked down in his armored jacket and pants. He barely slid on his katana in its holster on his back.

"Well we are going to the police station for a job application. We are waiting for you Zara." She then walked down in a blue jacket, blue pants and shoes.

"_Finally_." Kira then walked out the door putting on his mask.

They all left the house as Jon waved at Walter and Roxy.

Jon, Kira and Zara then made their way to the police station. About seven blocks away.

The three walked in the front door as they saw an office full of forest rangers and regular policemen, and policewomen.

"Hey there are those men we tried to arrest earlier". A chubby officer said.

"Sarge come look who came to turn themselves in". A skinny trainee shouted.

A big muscular man with a huge mustache came out of a room with a surprised look on his face. "Miss Zara what are you doing here?" He rushed to Zara and shook her hand.

"Zara! The governor's daughter." All policemen said.

"Look she's with that killer and the ninja." A woman shouted.

The whole room looked at Jon and Kira in an aqward silence.

The sergeant looked at Zara and said "look we have to get you away from these people they are really dangerous." He then tugged her away.

"**I know already, we came today because they wanted to join your station's swat team**." She then pulled her arm away and stood next to Jon and Kira.

"Well yeah. But do you guys actually have one?" Jon asked the sergeant.

A female Floatzel came up to Jon and told him,"_**Well we do but you have to pass a test first**_."

(She was 5 foot 7 and also she had green eyes and an hourglass figure with c-cups.)

Jon then pulled out something from his pocket and gave her a paper.

It read "This man, Jon, has completed boot camp and has succeeded nearly at the top of the class."

"_**Wait you are from the military?**_" she asked.

"Yes I'm soldier. Me and my friend here have skills to take down this whole room in an instant." Jon replied dead serious.

"No way are we letting you join." Said the sergeant angrily.  
"_**Sergeant shut the hell up**_." The Floatzel shouted then she slapped him.

"_**Fine if you can take down my best squad leader you will both join."**_ She then led Jon to an empty lot outside the station. The whole police station went quiet as each person followed them. Outside the police station was a training yard filled with different types of Pokémon and humans. "_**Hey Justin come over here**_." The female shouted at a muscular Archanine about 5'10" with a jacket that said swat.

He ran over to them, "Hey chief what's the problem?"

"_**We have a challenger here and I made a deal if he beats you. He and his friend over there join."**_ She then cleared out an area to make a circle.

"Seriously chief? What can a normal civilian do?" He asked.

"_**Well he is no ordinary citizen he's a soldier. So be on your top guard**_." She then made Jon step into the circle.

"Let's take off our jackets so that it will be fair." He said trying to intimidate Jon.

Jon then set down his strap with his knife then he set down his gun in its holster.

Jon was taking off his jacket showing off his muscular body he then noticed some gasps from the crowd. He wondered what they were gasping about. He looked down at his pitch black left arm. He forgot to bandage it this morning. "Ah crap."

"What the hells wrong with your arm? Because I don't fight handicapped people."

Justin then started to get out of a fighting stance.

"Who said I'm handicap I'm just a regular person with this. Plus are you getting scared?"

Jon then took off his left glove revealing his claw. He then got in a combat stance.

"Well fine then but don't cry once I beat you down." Justin then lunged at him using quick attack. Jon than countered it and kick him in his ribs. Justin then backed up catching his breath. "Well that won't work I guess I have to use another attack." He then used Extreme Speed and flamethrower. His body was a blur as it appeared behind Jon. A couple of policemen cheered for the Acrhanine. Burning Jon's back with the flamethrower.

"Well I guess I have to get serious." Jon then used his ability and grabbed the archanine and slammed him hard against the floor nearly breaking his ribs. Almost everyone was cheering for Jon as he took down the Archanine. Justin then jumped up holding his side bleeding badly with bruises and scrapes to his body. Jon strikes him with two hooks and an uppercut that sent him flying two feet. "_**Kill him now, take the chance. The mess you'll make with his blood and fur**_." Jon's vision started to blur, he then shook his head. The archanine last attempt was trying to tackle him to the floor then his vision went blurry as Jon strikes him with a single hard punch ending the match.

The whole crowd roared with excitement as Jon picked up his jacket and flipping it over his shoulder. The chief then walked up to Jon. _**"Well a deals a deal."**_ She held out papers and new tags that said swat. "_**Since you'll be working here what are your names?"**_

"My name is Jon and the assassin standing next to Zara is Kira."

"By the way what is your name if you don't mind?"

She then walked up to him their face a few inches apart. "_**My name's Flo**_." She then winked at him as she walked away as it caused a few police men and women grunt in jealousness.

Flo then stopped walking away. "_**By the way since the governor's daughter is with you I have to live with you guys for her protection. Orders from the governor himself**_." She then started to walk away smiling.

"Wait what was tha…" shots then rang across the police station as Jon looked down at his stomach. He was bleeding through five small holes in him. His vision then started to get blurry as he heard screaming from some police officers. "_**Well I guess it's my time to take over for now.**_"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

(_**Sorry I haven't been posting I had internet problems and also some work from school as well as house jobs or my latest leg injury. And I think I might have been invited to the highest law school in California. …So yeah…**_)

xXx

"Jon" "_Kira_" "**Zara**" "_**Flo**_" "_Heather_" "everyone else." 'thoughts'

xXx

Chapter 4. The new life inside me.

Jon's vision started to get blurry as he fell to his knees, bleeding out from his wounds. He dropped his jacket and weapons as he was kneeling down in a puddle of his own blood. His mask fell off as he stared at the floor for about a few seconds. Jon started to look around as he saw Kira, Zara, and Flo be hit over the head by a man lead by the policeman from yesterday. Jon started to feel the pain go away as he tried to stand ending with him only on one knee holding his stomach. One of the men walks over only to strike the top of his head sending Jon straight to the floor coughing up blood. "I can't let them do that to my only friends here. '_**No**_ not like my old friends I will save them. I will not be a coward like him!' I want to be strong not a weak coward. I will not break a promise either. I promised to protect her!" His vision goes black.

His virus send some pitch black color to scar the right side of his face leaving a giant slash from his the bottom of his face to his right eye. Turning the eye color red. "_**Set me free as I rip them to shreds. I'll make you stronger as you let me out.**_" Jon caught the next blown from the fist in his face.

"I won't back down!" Jon stood up fast tackling the man only to break the man's arm and nose in the process. Jon grabbed his neck snapping it like a twig. More blood came out of his wounds as he tried to rush the man who shot him earlier. The man then shot him two more times. Jon vision went blurry again from all of his blood loss.

"Fuck you!" Jon then fell to the ground silent as the whole crowd was just shocked and speechless.

"If that was a military man, then he was pretty weak. What a little piece of shit!" the chubby man said out loud laughing. The fat man spat in his direction missing him.

Jon slowly getting up as a dark shape was forming around his head. A helmet appeared with red eyes and metal platting around the whole thing. (Reference from Dead Space 3 John Carver's helmet) Jon's wounds healed up and his jacket appeared next to him as he slid it on.

"_**Heh, That the best you can do? I'm just a little sleepy that's all. Heh, heh." **_His voice sounded deeper. He then walked up to the man holding the gun "_**Well are you going to shoot or will I have to rip out your freaking spine**_?"

"_**INSANITY, it's like floating in air. PSYCHOPATHY, a care free life.**_"

The man shot Jon straight in the chest wasting the rest of his clip. The man was just staring at Jon with fear in his eyes. The man shot Jon as he just took about fifteen bullets.

Jon didn't even flinch. He walked up to the man picking him up off the ground raising him to his eye level. He threw him into the closest wall nearly breaking his arm. The man screamed in pain as Jon pulled his arm out of its socket.

The whole police station was dead silent except from the screams from the man. Everyone was just staring as the Jon grabbed the man by the throat and threw him on the floor again and again.

Jon then got tired "_**Well that wasn't much fun but I'll keep my promise to you. But before I keep my promise I have this to say. All Great things are simple, and many can be expressed in single words: FREEDOM, JUSTICE, HONOR, DUTY, MERCY, HOPE. All of which you don't have. **_" He then laughed the most terrifying laugh you can ever imagine. Freighting the whole crowd watching them. Jon pulled up the man and grabbed his neck and stomach as he raised him over his shoulders and pulled him down on his knee instantly breaking the man's back with a loud CRACK.

He finally regains his vision and conscious as he dropped the man leaving him there to soak in his own pain. "Wha- what happened? ...I was on the floor one second and next I let him out of my grip?" His voice went back to normal "When did I get this helmet?" He asked the crowd.

They looked at him with fear in their eyes. "Wait where's Zara?"

Jon turned around as he saw Zara, Kira, and Flo on the floor knocked unconscious. He walked up to them as he picked up his mask off the floor. He pulled Kira over his shoulder. He picked up Zara and Flo in his arms. Someone grabbed his arm it was the Sarge with a larger mustache "I'll take them home." "No I have to look after them, its part of my duty, but for now take that man to the closest hospital. Who ever broke his back was powerful. But thanks for offering." Jon then walked out the police station with Swat on his jacket.

xXx

(Author's Note: Here's a look at Flo and Heather character)

Name: Flo

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Species: Floatzel

Appearance: Blue eyes, orange/white/blue fur, hourglass figure, c-cup, two tails

Height: 5 foot 7

Job: Police Chief

Voice: Soft

Gear: Black bulletproof jacket, black pants and pink running shoes.

Weapons: baton, 9mm handgun, tazer

Other: likes to hit on Jon and Zara

Name: Heather

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Appearance: red eyes, blue/white fur, fit, b-cup

Height: 5 foot 6

Species: Lucario

Job: goes to school with Zara

Voice: light

Gear: Black long sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes.

Weapons: aura sphere, Force Palm

Other: she's the daughter of the village alpha

xXx

About seven blocks later…

Both Zara and Flo started to squeeze Jon's chest which caused him to blush slightly. He kept on walking till he reached his front door opening it with his keys. Jon first walked over to Zara's room and dropped her off. He walked over to Kira's room and threw him in there. There was a thud while Kira fell next to his Lucario toy. Jon's final decision was to drop Flo in Zara's room.

Jon walked into his room and faced a mirror. "When did I get this helmet?" he started to look at the helmet for a while before he decided to take it off. He looked shocked to see the pitch black scar across his red right eye. "What happened to me?"

"_**You were about to die so I boosted you a little**_." Jon scanned the room for the voice. "Whose there?" "_**It doesn't matter now, I'll come back when you feel down just try to get stronger or else I have to take the controls again**_." The voice just disappeared like that. Leaving Jon there to just stare at himself in the mirror. Jon finally slid off his jacket and slid on his white mask after cleaning it.

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" he walked out into the hallway to find Zara's room door open. 'I guess they woke up.'

He walked into Zara's room to find her sleeping next to Flo. 'Well I guess I have some free time. I'll make some lunch before I wake up Kira to go to the clan.' He walked downstairs to make some tri tip sandwiches for everyone. The smell of the meat cooking was enough for all three to wake up and come rushing down the stairs while Jon set up some plates to grab some food. Kira fell over a counter as Zara and Flo both fell at Jon's feet. The light was in their faces so they didn't see his face. Kira then rushed them all grabbing a plate. "_I couldn't wait now out of the way_!" Jon handed both girls their plates as he grabbed a sandwich himself.

Everyone walked to the table except for Jon who came in the room with a couple of drinks. They all stared at him for a while as Kira dropped his sandwich and Zara, Flo were shocked. "What's the matter with everyone?" Jon gave each of them their drinks as he sat down to eat.

"_What happened to your face_?" Kira asked pointing at his eye.

"What do you mean?" Jon then looked at a mirror given to him. "Oh this I just got it this morning before carrying all of you here." He was just smiling at them with an innocent looking in his eyes. He pulled down his mask and started to chew on his food as the three stared at him the entire time. "You guys better start eating before it gets cold. We still have to get over to that clan."

Kira then remembered what Jon said this morning about introducing them to each other. "_Well let's eat I still want to meet the clan... and her._" everyone were staring at him for that last part as he ate the meal fast.

"Let's just go before this gets any more awkward than it is already." All of them agreed and proceeded to eat.

xXx

After Jon washed all the dishes and after them all watching him like a hawk they left toward the clan.

"Hey Flo have you ever been to this clan before?"

"_**I have been to all clans but this Lucario clan I barely even heard of.**_" Jon looked at her with a look that said: really not even once?

"_Well alrighty then, let's just go for now_." And with that Kira ran into the village tripping into the lake.

Every single person stared at the splash that came from him and the lake.

"I'll go get him." Jon dove into the lake making another splash.

Meanwhile the village's elder and alpha's family were watching the whole scene. "So Alpha you trust this man? He has an evil aura surrounding him."

"I know that, that is why I chose to be on his good side not on that bad side. And besides I think heather has a thing for Jon's friend over there. The one in the full head mask." The alpha smiles at the elder.

"_Dad what did I tell you about saying things like that out loud!_" Heather proceeds to slap Alpha leaving a mark on his face.

A few elders and other few clan members chuckled at the scene causing the Alpha to roar at them. Scaring only the younger members.

Outside…

Jon was dragging Kira from the lake while they heard Flo, and Zara laughing their asses off.

"_Wasn't that funny_." Kira looked toward the exact building which the elders and Alpha were having a meeting.

Inside…

"oh crap he saw us." "who did elder who?" the elders looked a bit panicked staring at both Jon and Kira approaching the house.

Outside…

"_Hey Jon what did you see_?" Kira and the girls were following him without a single clue.

"I felt a strange presence in here." Jon knocked on the door to the house.

The Alpha came walking out of the house with the elders and his family. "Hey Jon what can I do for you today?"

"Nothing much I just came to see how the village is doing and I could feel a weird presence in this house."

"what do you mean? Weird presence there isn't anyone in her except me, the elders, and my family."

"Ahem… Mr. Jon if you have no business here then you can leave us now this village is only for Lucario and Riolu only." One elder said staring at Jon's newest scar on his face the pitch black slash over his right eye.

Jon took off his left glove only to slap the elder with it. This shocked all of the village and the alpha. Not a single soul has ever been able to hit the elder in ages. "What honor do you have if you cannot let another species in here? Well I have honor and I accept everyone no matter what you are. But if you cannot accept me or my friends help you have no such thing as honor. You are only speciest against everyone outside this clan."

"Jon what is wrong with you he is our elder the smartest person here." The alpha yelled at Jon.

Jon held up his left hand showing off his claws and pitch black skin. "I can leave now and you will have both a soldier around this village go as an enemy or you can accept many other species and keep this village in order to keep peace."

Alpha was about to speak as the elder said "He's right I am not a fair elder. Please I never had anyone question me like that; it's that with the recent happening around. I just want to keep everyone safe please forgive me for my way of speaking. I just want everyone safe from poachers as far as possible."

"Well you don't have tell me to help protect all of you; it's now my job I just wanted your approve of me. Now let's set up the guards and you with phones." Jon left about fifty phones, even though there are only forty-two guards.

"What are the extras for?"

"_They are for the alpha's family and the elders. Now contact me, Jon, or the police department for the swat team. If any trouble happens around here_." Kira walked with the final phone toward Heather. He slipped off his mask showing his white hair and red eyes. Heather only blushed at his appearance as did a few other females around him.

"Hey did I tell you that my daughter likes your friend?" Alpha whispered toward Jon.

"That makes two of us Kira also likes Heather. Now how can we get them together?" Jon and alpha thought for a while.

Flo and Zara were talking with a few other female Lucarios around them "Hey how did you meet those two over there?" "Yeah why are you guys so lucky?" "please tell us your method." "who do you guys like?"

"**Well both I and Flo live with them by order by the government." **

"**And I have my sights on Jon over there.**"

"_**I have my sights on Jon over there.**_" Both Zara and Flo both said the same exact thing at the same time. Causing both of them to blush a deep red.

"looks like a competition here let's see who gets him to bed first or the first to kiss him, no use of special moves and no drugs to get to him." A few Lucarios, Flo, and Zara made it a competition to get to him first.

xXx

The walk back to the house was very quiet as Zara and Flo were both tired.

"**Oh hey Flo where is the college around here? I start tomorrow and I don't want to miss out on my first day. Can you, Jon, and Kira take me there please**?" Zara asked

"_**Yes but for now let's sleep**_." and with that they all walked into the house and into their appropriate rooms and falling asleep.

End of chapter 4…


End file.
